


I'll always come for you

by bmblbtrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Vol 6, Yang loves Blake so much, fits within canon, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbtrash/pseuds/bmblbtrash
Summary: Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Blake would never have gone offline. And she had promised to come back. She promised to be there. After everything that they had been through, there was no way that Blake would have abandoned her. At least… no. Yang couldn’t even begin to entertain the thought. They had worked so hard to rebuild… whatever it was they had together. She pushed the bike faster.-Volume 6 when Blake isn't answering her scroll





	I'll always come for you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my tumblr sonofabludger. Enjoy!

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Blake would never have gone offline. And she had promised to come back. She promised to be there. After everything that they had been through, there was no way that Blake would have abandoned her. At least… no. Yang couldn’t even begin to entertain the thought. They had worked so hard to rebuild… whatever it was they had together. She pushed the bike faster.

When she reached the tower, Blake was nowhere to be found. Yang looked around frantically for any sign of her partner. Peering up to the tower, she saw a body. Someone was in a white coat and wasn’t moving. Panic began bubbling up and her chest was starting to restrict while she struggled for breath.

She dismounted and began to sprint toward the tower. She had to know. She had to know for sure.

Upon reaching the base of the tower, she looked up through the grates for any sign that it wasn’t her. That’s when she spotted the Atlesian helmet and saw the body was too big to be Blake.

Yang had never released such a sigh of relief before then realizing that she still didn’t know what had happened to her partner. Turning tail, Yang reached her bike faster than she ever knew she could run. She hopped on, spotting something out of the corner of her eye - signs of a struggle. And a gash in a tree that was telltale of gambol shroud.

Without hesitation, she followed the breadcrumbs through the trees. Blake must have been running for her life. She floored it.

The blonde was looking for any way that she might reach her partner in time to help. In a stroke of luck, she spotted a ridge. It would give her the perfect vantage point from which to see where Blake might be. Yang swerved to the left and climbed to the top, swinging the bike sideways and peering over the cliff. She almost wished she hadn’t. Almost.

Beneath her was a sick sort of deja vu. No matter what she did, she would never reach her in time. Adam was already bringing his sword down upon her. Yang couldn’t look away. She couldn’t even see red because she was so beyond scared. And angry. And she couldn’t even really focus on her emotions because the pain and terror had momentarily blinded her - it was like he was stabbing both of them. Blake might never know just how much she was cared for. She might never know that to Yang, she was the only thing that mattered anymore. She might never know that the best thing that had truly helped her heal was the way Blake smiled at her. But most of all - the fact that she came back to her. Ignoring the tears that were beginning to form, she tried to focus. Yang had already watched this once, but damned if she was going to let that bastard finish off the best thing in her life. She wouldn’t fail Blake this time. She prayed she wasn’t too late.

She didn’t even give it a second thought. Backing up her bike, she judged the distance before revving up her engine. And dove over the cliff.

There was a sickening crunch as she heard her trusty steed hit him at full speed. Yang didn’t even care about the splash that followed. She had hit her mark. Loathing in her eyes, she slowly looked up at this pathetic excuse for a man. He wouldn’t make it out of here without paying for what he’d done.

It was to her great surprise when she heard a weak “Yang!” come from behind her.

Blake was alive! Hurt, but alive. She glanced at her in such relief and utter adoration that she was sure she was giving her feelings away. But she didn’t care. And she would take it from here.

—

When she collapsed in front of her, Yang tried not to panic. She could only rush to her side and pull her into her arms. Blake was trembling and sobbing with a mix of emotions Yang wasn’t sure she could ever fully comprehend - but she could hold her tightly. She was just so amazed and thankful that they both made it out alive.

“I’m not going to break my promise - I swear” her partner whimpered into her shoulder.

Her heart broke into a million pieces. Yang had been so distant with her since Haven and she immediately regretted every moment that she had rejected her. It made her sick that Blake might have thought for even a second that she still didn’t trust her or that she didn’t love her.

Love. She had never let herself even begin to let that word slip through her thoughts. She loved Blake.

It almost made her giddy, but this wasn’t the time nor place. Yang pulled back to cradle the soft inky hair of the girl who had become her whole world. With all of the caring and understanding she could muster, she let out a sincere apology with four simple words and hoped Blake could understand the depth of feelings they held.

“I know you won’t.”


End file.
